De planes, fracasos y finales felices
by Julietaa
Summary: Albus quiere saber quién es el novio de Rose para hacerle pagar las equivocaciones del ex. Para esto le pide ayuda a Scorpius que, casualmente, es el afortunado nuevo novio de su prima; ¿qué pasará cuando Albus descubra la verdad? Para el "¡Reto a las valientes!" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

**_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Reto a las valientes!" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". Las palabras y frases que están en negrita son las que teníamos que usar obligatoriamente en la historia. _**

**_Que lo disfruten y deseenme suerte! jajaj_**

* * *

**De planes, fracasos y finales felices**

-Scorpius, ¿me escuchas?

Scorpius se giró y se encontró a Albus Potter mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Había dejado de escucharlo hacia aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando comenzó a hablar de **quidditch**, si hasta le parecía más interesante la clase de Binns… pero su amigo había notado que él ya no le prestaba atención y seguro estaba enojado. Decidió intentar mentirle:

-Sí, me distraje un segundo porque creí que Binns estaba mirándonos pero me equivoqué. –Albus asintió.

-Bueno, como te decía, sospecho que Rose está con alguien –Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos, Rose estaba con él. Solo que en secreto- y ¿recuerdas lo que juré cuando el último idiota la hizo sufrir?

Comenzó a sentir calor, había olvidado ese detalle. El año anterior un estúpido había hecho sufrir mucho a Rose y Albus había jurado que, el próximo novio de su prima preferida, pagaría las consecuencias aunque la quisiera, respetara, fuera un buen novio y muchas cosas más, alegando que él no se iba a arriesgar a que otro la hiciera sentir mal.

-Lo recuerdo, estabas muy enojado. –respondió, nervioso.

-Ahora también lo estoy, no entiendo por qué Rose no me cuenta que sale con alguien si soy su mejor amigo después de todo.

-Quizás quiere preservarlo por un tiempo hasta estar segura.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó- En fin, ese no es el punto. Quería comentarte esto para que me ayudes a descubrir quién es el nuevo tarado que hará sufrir a mi prima.

-¿No te parece apresurado pensar que la hará sufrir? Además ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que ella esté con alguien. –quería que su amigo se quitara ya de la cabeza la idea de jugar a los detectives, de esto no podría salir nada bueno.

-Conozco a Rose demasiado bien y la noto muy feliz, sé que está con alguien y quiero saber con quién. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y debes ayudarme. –le exigió, molesto.

¿Qué debía hacer? Albus lo molestaría hasta que dijera que lo ayudaría y si Rose se enteraba de esto se pondría como loca. No podía contarle a su amigo que mantenía una relación en secreto con su prima desde el verano porque iba a matarlo. Tampoco podía sacar a la luz la relación, Rose no estaba preparada todavía para decirlo por todo lo que implicaría confesar esto. Y, siendo sincero, él tampoco lo estaba.

Rápidamente supo lo que tenía que hacer: iba a aceptar ayudar a Albus y en el almuerzo hablaría con su novia para ver qué harían.

-Está bien, te ayudaré. –respondió. Su amigo sonrió, victorioso.

* * *

Rose se encontraba con Dominique charlando animadamente mientras almorzaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw. La pelirroja no se imaginaba todo lo que le esperaba.

-Dom, eres adicta a las manzanas.

-¿Qué dices? Tanto estudio te está haciendo mal, prima.

-Es la tercera **manzana** que te comes en el día.

-Porque son ricas. –alegó, dándole un mordisco a la que acababa de tomar del frutero que estaba en el medio de la mesa.

-**Weasley**, debemos hablar. –ambas chicas, que se apellidaban Weasley, se giraron para encontrarse con un Scorpius un tanto preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres, **Malfoy**? –preguntó Rose, siguiéndole el juego a su novio. Él no sabía que Dominique ya sabía lo de su relación.

-Es algo serio –Rose frunció el ceño, comenzaba a preocuparse por él-, ¿podríamos salir un momento?

-Scorpius, mi prima ya sabe de lo nuestro –el chico abrió por un segundo la boca, sorprendido, pero volvió a recobrar la compostura- así que puedes hablar de lo que sea delante de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo…? –hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba a su lado- Eso no importa ahora, luego me cuentas. El caso es que estamos en problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –le preguntó. Esperaba que no sea nada grave y se tratara solo de una exageración por parte de su novio.

-Hoy, en una de las clases de la mañana. Albus me dijo que sospecha que tienes algo con alguien y quiere averiguar con quién para matarlo o algo así –Rose iba a replicar pero Scorpius la frenó para que lo dejara terminar-. Y lo peor de todo es que me pidió ayuda para acabar con el tipo este; que, como frutilla del postre, soy yo mismo.

Scorpius terminó su discurso enterrando la cara entre las manos y negando con la cabeza. Rose atinó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hubiera querido abrazarlo pero sería algo demasiado fuera de lugar considerando que estaban en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo rodeados de estudiantes que suponían que lo único que los unía a ellos dos era Albus Potter.

-¿Y tú aceptaste ayudarlo? –le preguntó. Esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero dudaba que así sea.

-Y si, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Me exigió que lo ayudara.

-Disculpen que me meta –interrumpió Dominique, que ahora estaba comiendo un **chocolate **y escuchaba muy atenta la conversación de la pareja-, pero ¿no sería mejor que le contaran? Creo que Al estaría muy feliz de que Rose no salga con un desgraciado esta vez y además a ti –señaló a Scorpius- te quiere. Yo no tengo la verdad absoluta pero creo que sería lo mejor.

Rose analizó las palabras de Dominique, y notó que algo de razón tenía. Quizás era verdad que Albus era bastante sobreprotector desde que ese idiota la había hecho sufrir tanto el año anterior pero Scorpius era su mejor amigo, ¿y quién mejor que tu mejor amigo para salir con tu prima preferida? Tenía sentido.

Quizás hacia solo unos meses que habían comenzado a salir pero la pelirroja tenía una buena palpitación con esta relación. Scorpius era todo un caballero y la respetaba y quería mucho. Por su parte también lo quería, estaba segura de que se estaba enamorando del Slytherin, si es que ya no lo estaba. La pasaban bien juntos y se ayudaban en todo. Además tenían una gran conexión y eso no le había pasado jamás con otro muchacho. Tenían solo diecisiete años pero Rose creía que Scorpius y ella iban a terminar el resto de sus días juntos. Si es que ningún familiar se interponía entre ellos y se las hacía difícil, y no estaba pensando en Albus solamente.

-No creo que sea correcto –dijo Scorpius, suspirando-. ¿Es que no lo entienden? **¡Albus va a matarme!**

-Yo creo que Dominique tiene razón, deberíamos contárselo y acabar con esto.

-No es el momento todavía, creí que opinabas igual que yo –le reprochó-. Idearé algún plan, soy más astuto que él y le haré creer que no estás con nadie.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando las cosas empeoren no vengas a buscarme porque lo único que conseguirás de mi parte es un "te lo dije" –dijo Rose, enojada, levantándose de su asiento-. Vámonos Dom.

Dicho esto se alejó seguida de su prima, que le dirigió un suave "Adiós" a Scorpius. Estaba muy enojada con su novio. Claramente no era el momento todavía de contárselo a sus padres (por Merlín, al suyo le daría un infarto), pero Albus era el mejor amigo de ambos y seguro que lo entendería. Después de todo, solo quería su felicidad.

* * *

Luego de que Rose lo dejara solo en una mesa que no le correspondía, Scorpius se dirigió hacia la suya. Ocupó el asiento de al lado de su amigo, que estaba casi terminando de comer.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó.

-Con Rose y Dominique –respondió. Albus frunció el ceño-. Fui a preguntarle si estaba soltera, le inventé que un compañero nuestro está interesado en ella, y me dijo que no estaba saliendo con alguien pero que tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Así que fin del asunto, tu prima está soltera.

Se sentía pésimo por mentirle así a su mejor amigo, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Si quería que su bello rostro siguiera intacto debía encontrar el momento adecuado para sacar a luz su relación y eso probablemente sería dentro de un par de años.

-No te creo –dijo, poniéndolo nervioso-. En realidad, no le creo a ella. Es obvio que no te contará nada porque ustedes apenas se hablan. ¿Qué te hizo creer que si no me contaba a mi te lo contaría a ti?

-Rose confía en mí, no somos amigos pero ella sabe que puede contar conmigo.

-Para estudiar, no para contarte intimidades suyas.

_Ay Albus, si tú supieras que conozco lugares de Rose que tu jamás conocerás, _pensó. Pero no podía decírselo, su amigo le rompería la jarra que sostenía en estos momentos en la cabeza.

-Está bien, tienes razón –contestó para conformarlo-. Igualmente creo que no deberíamos meternos en su vida y tendríamos que esperar a que ella venga y te cuente quién es el afortunado.

-¿Afortunado? Querrás decir desafortunado porque en cuanto sepa quién es no lo reconocerá ni su madre.

-¿Y si es alguien muy fuerte y te hace pedazos? –le preguntó, esperanzado, quizás podía asustarlo. Él no lo era, sí era alto pero más bien flaco y sus músculos no eran la gran cosa; Albus y él estaban parejos en ese sentido. Pero chicos robustos en Hogwarts había miles.

-No me interesa, llamo a mis primos y me ayudan a darle una paliza.

-¿No te parece estúpido hacer que un muchacho que probablemente quiera a tu prima pague por algo que hizo el novio anterior?

-Puede ser pero esto le servirá de advertencia y me hará sentir mejor porque la última vez no pude hacer nada –Scorpius iba a replicarle pero Albus lo calló y siguió hablando-. Deja de discutirme porque vas a ayudarme quieras o no.

No podía creer en el embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo así que solo asintió y escuchó atentamente a su amigo mientras le recitaba cual era el plan.

-**Haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena**, Rose nos matará. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Rose entenderá que todo esto es por su bien.

* * *

-Estamos perdidos.

Rose, que se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca, levanto la vista de su libro de Transformaciones para encontrarse con el cansado rostro de su novio. Todavía estaba un poco molesta con él por lo que había ocurrido en el almuerzo pero verlo tan demacrado la preocupaba así que decidió que dejaría la pelea para otro momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

Scorpius resopló y se sentó en la silla frente a ella antes de responder.

-Tu primo ideó todo un plan para tratar de averiguar quién es tu novio y, para mejorar la situación, soy yo quien debe encontrar al individuo.

Escuchó atentamente como Scorpius le relataba el plan de Albus: como era sabido por todos, ella y Scorpius estudiaban juntos todas las tardes. Hoy, a su novio le tocaba tratar de ganar su confianza y sacarle la confesión. Si eso no funcionaba él debería ser su sombra hasta que la encontrara en alguna situación extraña con algún chico (o chica, su primo no descartaba esa posibilidad) y ahí debía ir corriendo a contárselo para que juntos encontraran al desgraciado y le dieran su merecido; si era desgraciada solo iban a advertirle que no la hiciera sufrir porque no iban a pegarle a una mujer.

Todo esto le parecía una tremenda estupidez pero Scorpius insistía en que no podía hacer nada y debía seguirle la corriente a Albus. Por otro lado también le daba ternura que su primo se preocupara así por ella pero le parecía demasiado porque si realmente estuviera con otro chico pagaría por algo que ni siquiera hizo.

-¿Por qué no le decimos la verdad y nos dejamos de dar vueltas? –le preguntó, esperanzada de que Scorpius al fin la escuche.

-No hace falta, ya tengo todo preparado –respondió mientras sacaba sus libros para comenzar a estudiar. Rose resopló-. Le diré que tu novio es algún chico de esos a los que él teme y no les hará nada. Dentro de una semana le dirás que cortaste con él y listo.

-¿Hay chicos a los que Al les teme? –preguntó, extrañada. Le parecía ridículo.

-Hay un montón, Albus no es muy valiente que digamos.

-Porque tú sí, ¿no es cierto, chico que le teme a su mejor amigo?

-Al menos puedo ver sapos sin ponerme a llorar. –contraatacó, haciéndola enfadar por meterse con su temor a los sapos.

-No te burles de mi fobia, es un problema y a mí no me causa gracia –Scorpius sonrió, cosa que la enojó aun más-. Te advierto que si esto no se soluciona en una semana iré con mi primo y le contaré la verdad.

-Te prometo que haré que no moleste más, confía en mí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Scorpius ya estaba mucho más tranquilo ya que tenía todo planeado, había encontrado al chico perfecto para hacer pasar por novio de Rose: Howard McLaggen, un idiota bastante alto y fortachón de Gryffindor al que Albus le temía por haberlo dejado en la enfermería en un partido de quidditch.

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor de muy buen humor, al fin se terminaría todo este calvario que había comenzado el día anterior. Además era sábado, y los sábados él y Rose se encontraban luego del almuerzo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, donde su amigo ya lo esperaba sentado desayunando tranquilamente, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse sin imaginar todo lo que ocurriría en unos minutos.

-Tengo noticias para ti –le aseguró. Él lo miró con interés-. **Albus, el novio de Rose es…** McLaggen, el de Gryffindor.

Albus escupió todo el juego que estaba tomando en esos momentos y se atragantó. Scorpius comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de que se tranquilice rápido y todos dejaran de mirarlos como los miraban en esos momentos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Scorpius asintió- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es que ésta chica está loca? De todos los idiotas de Hogwarts decidió salir con el peor de todos.

-Ya lo sé, pero es la elección de tu prima y debemos… ¿qué te pasa?

Scorpius vio que su amigo se quedaba mirando un punto fijo y dirigió su vista hacia allí para observar como McLaggen ingresaba al Gran Comedor; y, para empeorar las cosas, atrás suyo llegó Rose. Albus enrojeció violentamente y se paró de su asiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó, temeroso por la respuesta.

-Darle su merecido.

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido: él tratando de frenar a Albus, su amigo ignorándolo y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor, la mirada de Rose de no entender nada de lo que pasa. Albus gritándole a McLaggen, éste defendiéndose. Albus insultando a McLaggen y a toda su familia, McLaggen enojado pegándole a Albus. Rose llegando a la escena, Hugo defendiendo a su primo. El amigo de McLaggen pegándoles a Hugo y a Louis, que se había metido también. Lily y Lucy gritando como locas, Dominique metiéndose a la pelea. Los Scamander tratando se separar a Dominique de Albus y McLaggen. McLaggen pegándole a Albus. McLaggen pegándole a Albus. Él no haciendo nada. McLaggen pegándole a Albus. Rose enojada y él estático sin saber qué hacer. McLaggen pegándole a Albus. McLaggen pegándole a Albus. McLaggen pegándole a Albus. McGonagall gritando como loca. McLaggen pegándole a Albus.

* * *

-¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! No quiero estar más contigo si no puedes ni contarle a tu mejor amigo que estamos juntos.

Rose estaba muy enojada. Demasiado enojada. Ella sabía que todo este plan iba a terminar pésimo y se lo había dicho, pero Scorpius era un idiota y cobarde que no la había escuchado y por su culpa ahora se encontraban en la puerta de la enfermería (enfermería en la que se estaba Albus todo golpeado, rodeado de toda la familia), discutiendo y poniendo en riesgo el futuro de la relación.

-Perdóname Rose, por favor, creí que Albus le tendría miedo y solo dejaría el tema en paz.

-No me interesa, te pedí que no sigas con esto y le contáramos qué era lo que pasaba y tú preferiste seguir mintiendo e inventando más y más cosas que empeoraban la situación –hizo una pausa, no estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer pero creía que por el momento era lo mejor-. Lamento lo que haré pero por tu culpa llegamos a esto y hasta que no aclares todo el problema que creaste no quiero que sigamos juntos.

Scorpius abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido. Probablemente no se esperaba que ella le dijera eso pero Rose estaba demasiado enfadada y no quería estar con alguien tan cobarde como él. Si le hubiera hecho caso desde un principio quizás sí, Albus se habría enojado pero seguro que aceptaba la relación.

-¿Es una broma? –le preguntó. En su voz denotaba algo de miedo pero decidió ignorarlo porque eso solo la ablandaría y quería darle una lección.

-No –afirmó-. Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver cómo se siente mi primo, el que recibió una paliza por culpa de tu cobardía.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, entró a la enfermería donde Albus estaba vendado, recostado en una de las tantas camas. A pesar de tener un ojo morado se encontraba riendo por una de las ocurrencias de Lorcan. Al lado de éste último estaban Lily y Lucy. Roxanne estaba junto con Hugo y Louis del otro lado de la cama y Lysander y Dominique se encontraban sentados en la cama continua a la de Albus. Si no estuvieran reunidos por una circunstancia horrible, a Rose la habría alegrado que todos estuvieran allí ya que en Hogwarts coincidían muy poco por la diferencia de casas y horarios. Se sentó junto con Dominique y Lysander pero, al sentir que estaba de más, se paró junto a su hermano.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas ingresó un contrariado Scorpius. Su mirada la alarmó pero decidió guardar silencio, si habían terminado a ella no debería importarle más lo que le pasara al chico.

-Albus, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. –todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora a Scorpius, que se puso nervioso. No se le notaba mucho, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Habla. –lo animó su amigo, sonriéndole.

-Albus, el verdadero novio de Rose soy yo –varios "Oh" alargando la o, un "¿Qué?" de Lorcan y un "Lo sabía" de Lily inundaron la estancia. Albus solo abrió los ojos y la boca. Rose se sorprendió-. Tenía miedo de contártelo porque creí que me matarías pero te prometo que nunca la haré sufrir, llorar o algo parecido porque sé que no se lo merece. Además yo… -hizo una pausa y suspiró, haciendo que Rose se pusiera ansiosa- yo amo a tu prima, estoy completamente enamorado de ella y nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle mal, excepto esto que fue mi culpa.

¿Que él qué? ¿Qué había dicho? Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos por las declaraciones del rubio pero en especial Rose. Era la primera vez que Scorpius decía que la amaba y eso le producía un montón de sensaciones extrañas. Lindas, pero extrañas.

Y descubrió que ella también lo amaba, a pesar de su cobardía y estupidez, a pesar de que por su culpa Albus se encontraba en la enfermería, a pesar de que lo había dejado hace algunos minutos ella lo amaba porque él la hizo sentirse bonita luego de que su ex destruyera su autoestima, porque gracias a él había vuelto a confiar en el amor y en lo hombres. Porque le demostró que no todos son iguales y que las historias que cuentan en las películas sí pueden llegar a existir.

-Yo también lo amo y sé que no me hará sufrir. –dijo, ruborizándose. Scorpius la miró entre sorprendido y feliz.

-Esto es –Albus hizo una pausa, parecía querer buscar las palabras adecuadas-¡esto es genial, mi prima y mi mejor amigo juntos! Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes y yo no tenía que soportar ser molido a golpes por McLaggen.

-Yo quería decírtelo pero el idiota de tu amigo no me dejó. –le contó Rose.

-¿No estás enojado? –le preguntó Scorpius.

-No estoy enojado, prefiero que seas tú quien esté con ella y no cualquier tarado que le haga mal. Además al tío Ron le alegrará mucho saber quién es su nuevo yerno –respondió. Todos rieron menos Scorpius; Rose le tomó la mano y él sonrió un poco-. Lo único que quiero a cambio por hacerme pasar una jornada en la enfermería es ser el padrino de su primer hijo y que se llame Albus o Severus, o Albus Severus, como ustedes prefieran.

-¡Yo quiero ser la madrina por guardar en secreto su relación! –exclamó Dominique.

-Eso no vale, yo también hubiera guardado el secreto si me lo contaban. –protestó Lily.

-No porque eres muy chusma –la atacó Hugo-. Y creo que, por ser el hermano de Rose, yo debería ser el padrino.

-El padrino seré yo porque soy el mejor amigo de ambos, ¿no, chicos?

-Lo pensaré. –le contestó Rose a Albus. Éste se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le susurró Scorpius.

Ella asintió y caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta de la enfermería seguida de su novio, al que todavía tenía tomado de la mano, dejando atrás una nueva discusión sobre los padrinos de la boda.

-Perdón por ser un idiota, todo lo que dije allí dentro fue de verdad.

-Lo que yo dije también lo fue y me alegra que sientas lo mismo.

Como respuesta Scorpius decidió besarla. Y Rose le respondió gustosa. Habían vuelto, no hacía falta que se lo aclarara porque seguro ya lo había deducido. No podía ni quería estar sin él.

Sí, era un tarado pero era su tarado y eso la ponía feliz. Ya habían superado el primer paso que era contárselo a sus primos así que solo quedaba confesárselo a sus padres, pero eso ya es otra historia; u otro reto, según por donde se lo mire.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado! Me costó un poco (posta que fue todo un reto jaja) y mi tiempo escasea bastante, pero estoy conforme con el resultado. **_

_**Un beso grande :)**_


End file.
